Write or Die: Mvs109
Misschien dat sommige gebruikers het al kennen, anderen misschien nog niet, maar Write or Die is een soort schrijfsimulator die je "dwingt" door te schrijven. Ik gebruik het wanneer ik echt even door moet. De resultaten zijn vaak niet echt geweldig, omdat het zo snel geschreven is, maar het zijn vermakelijke stukjes op zich. Vaak fragementen van verhalen of scenario's die in mijn hoofd rondspoken. Op deze pagina staan een paar van die stukjes. Het is niet officieels en als je je af vraagt "Waar gaat dit over?" dan kan ik het begrijpen. Twan en William Uit het conceptverhaal "Gouden Bel" waarin ook Marije d'Or Cloche voorkomt. Waarschijnlijk een fanfictie over Winx Club, maar inmiddels zo ver van de originele verhaal vandaan dat ik overweeg om er een alleenstaand verhaal van te maken. ''Ik was moe en hongerig toen ik uiteindelijk, na uren vertraging, aankwam op de plaats die voor de komende vier jaar mijn thuis zou zijn: Malacoy Campus. Ik was nog niet helemaal aan het idee gewend dat ik hier was aangenomen. Daarvoor stond de school wel erg hoog aangeschreven en meende ik dat ik niet bijzonder slim was. In ieder geval slim genoeg om het toelatingsexamen te halen. En misschien, in alle eerlijkheid, had mijn familienaam- en fortuin ook wel bijgedragen aan mijn toetreding tot de Malacoy Universiteit. Maar moe en hongerig, dat was ik. Met twee koffers en een veel te zware rugzak werd ik door de taxi voor het gebouw afgezet. Het was een mooi gebouw van donkerbruine baksteen en grote ramen. Een klimop had zich tot de bovenste verdieping van de accomodatie weten te groeien, maar was nog niet erg uitgewaaierd. Ik moest een trap op. Niet een bijzonder hoge, maar hoog genoeg met alle bagage en mijn humeur. Gelukkig zat er nog iemand achter de receptie. Ook haar humeur was niet al te best op deze late zondagavond. 'Kan ik u helpen?' vroeg ze. 'Ik ben Twallonius Palladium. Ik kom de sleutel van mijn kamer ophalen,' zei ik. 'Alle studenten hadden hier vanmiddag voor drie uur moeten zijn,' zei ze. 'Het vliegtuig had ernstige vertraging opgelopen door een hevige storm. Ik kom uit Delerus, Magix.' De vrouw zuchtte een keer geïrriteerd voor ze met een paar droge tikken haar computer bediende. Toen rolde ze haar ogen richting mij toe. 'En uw naam was?' 'Twallonius Palladium,' zei ik nogmaals. 'Met dubbel "L"' 'Palladium...Palladium...ah, hier!' zei de vrouw. Ze stond op en liep even naar achteren toe. Even later kwam ze terug met een sleutel in haar hand. 'Kamer 426A. Neem die deur en dan de bovenste verdieping.' 'Kan ik de lift nemen?' 'Die is alleen voor personeel!' Ze zei het alsof ik de goden zelf uitdaagde. Ik keek haar een keer smekend aan, maar er viel niets aan te doen. Ik moest de bagage de trap opsjouwen. Een veel te lange tijd later moest iedereen in het gebouw gehoord hebben hoe ik mijn koffers de trap opsleepten. De vierde verdieping leek wel de vierhonderste verdieping en zelfs toen ik boven was, was het werk nog niet gedaan. Kamer 426A lag helemaal achteraan in de gang. Wederom was deze gang weer eens veel te lang. Als ik niet zo hondsmoe was geweest, had ik mijn spullen laten zweven. Nu was dat een uitnodiging voor een ramp. Al lopende door de gang stelde ik mezelf de vraag die me al een hele tijd had beziggehouden: hoe zou mijn kamergenoot zijn? Zou hij er al zijn? Ik hoopte op een rustige avond. Morgen begonnen de eerste lessen al en als het goed is lagen mijn boeken, rooster en uniform al op die kamer. Daar was het eindelijk. Kamer 426A. Aan de deur viel niets te zien. Gewoon zwarte deur met witte omlijsting, net zoals alle andere. Ik viste de sleutel uit mijn broekzak tevoorschijn, maar vond de deur open. Mijn kamergenoot moest er dus al zijn. Ik zuchtte niet al te luidruchtig en sleepte de eerste koffer met wat geweld naar binnen toe. Zo had ik het beter niet kunnen doen. Mijn hand verloor grip, ik verloor mijn evenwicht en door de rugzak op mijn rug zag ik geen kans meer het te herstellen. Met een vloek viel ik achterover en kwam ik tegen een kast terecht. Het duizelde me een moment. 'Qui ma?' zei iemand. Ik keek op, wrijvend over de bult die zich al op mijn hoofd vormde. Naast mij zat een jongeman geknield. Zijn huid was vrij bleek en zijn lange, grijsblauwe haren hingen los om zijn gezicht en schouders heen. Er moesten al heel wat jongedames in die ogen verdronken zijn, want zelf ik, en ik had aan wat mooie ogen weerstand geboden, kon me niet uit deze blik losrukken. Hij keek me onderzoekend aan. Ik ging wat rechter zitten voor ik de banden van mijn rugzak liet glijden. Zijn blik bleef op mijn rusten. Normaal gesproken zou ik dit vreemd of ongemakkelijk hebben gevonden, maar uit zijn manier van doen leek het alleen maar bezorgdheid. 'Het gaat al,' zei ik. De eerste woorden tegen elkaar bestonden uit een halve leugen. Mijn huisgenoot glimlachte vriendelijk naar me. Toen kwam hij overeind en gaf me een hand aan. Met groot gemak trok hij me overeind. Daarna hielp hij met de koffers. Met de minste moeite tilde hij ze op en liep naar de andere kamer toe. Ik volgde hem, nieuwsgierig naar mijn nieuwe woning. Het was de slaapkamer. Mijn rugzak liet ik bij de koffers naast het stapelbed vallen. Voor ik op onderzoek kon gaan, wenkte mijn kamergenoot me mee te komen naar de huiskamer waar hij me liet plaatsnemen op de saaie, grijze bank. Zelf liep hij terug naar het keukentje achterin het appartement. Nu volgde ik hem met zijn blik. Mijn kamergenoot was een zonderling figuur. Ik had zowel edellieden als boeren in Tir-nan-Og gezien en hij viel daar een beetje tussenin. Hij had de simpele kleren van een herenboer, maar de tred van een edelman. En waarschijnlijk ook het fortuin van die laatste, want met een studiebol alleen kwam je niet op deze universiteit. Blij verrast was ik toen mijn kamergenoot terugkwam met twee kleine kommen soep en een brood in zijn handen. Hij zette het op de koffietafel neer, brak het brood doormidden en schoof me een mok toe. Een haags bakje was het wel, maar hé, ik kreeg eten. Samen met het brood, dat overigens niet te eten viel als je het niet eerst in de soep sopte, vulde de maaltijd nog aardig goed. Maar die stilte bleef wel hangen. 'Ik ben Twallonius Palladium, maar Twan is goed,' zei ik tussen twee happen door. Mijn kamergenoot keek me niet-begrijpend aan. 'Palladium?' vroeg hij met een accent dat ik niet zo kon thuisbrengen. 'Twallonius Palladium,' herhaalde ik. 'Twallonius Palladium?' zei hij wijzend op mij. 'Ja,' zei ik lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Uit welk gehucht kwam hij dat hij niet eens fatsoenlijk Mguels verstond? 'William.' Ik veronderstelde dat het zijn eigen naam was. 'William wie?' vroeg ik, want aan een halve naam had ik niets. Hij dacht een moment diep na voor hij antwoordde. 'William d'Avalon,' zei hij plechtig. 'Develon?' 'De Avalon,' corrigeerde me. ' '' Categorie:Mvs109